Kinelory
Name: Kinelory of Shattrath Occupation: Huntress, Scout and Marksmen. Age: Ancient. Race: Draenei Residence: '''Shattrath and Exodar. '''Guild: Unknown. Outward Appearence Kinelory is a young looking Draenei female, she has a white-ish skin with short upright horns and white hair, her eyes also glow white and have no pupils. She like all Draenei females has fangs and claws and she also has Naaru rune son her forehead, she can usually be seen wearing a silver, gold and brown, body covering, armor, she also has a wooden bow whom she was given by her father when she became a scout for the Draenei. She also has a very noticeable hate for Orcs and Blood Elfs, going so far as to call everybody who allies with them Demon worshippers and she only allows those races near here when she is on neutral grounds. She is usually seen in the presence of her baby Elekk and her trusty Nether Ray whom she called Ravos. History. Kinelory was born on Oshu'gun during on of the many escapes from the Man'ari Eredar, allthough she has almost no memories from that time she does remember many parts of her life on Draenor, she lived near the shores of the sea the peaceful nomadic Orcs called the Devouring Sea. She lived there with her parents for many long years, her father learning her how to use a bow and most kind of weapons, while her mother learned her how to use the 'Gift of the Naaru', she lived a peacefull life, but when the Orcs attacked the Draenei she and her parents immediatly made way to Shattrath City, there her father joined the Draenei in the fight against the Orcs and her mother stayed behind with Kinelory. When word came that the Orcs where on there way to assault Shattrath, Kinelory together with her mother joined the defenders, Kinelory was given a full battle armor while her mother said somebody else should get hers. When the Orcish assault finally came, Kinelory and the other defenders fought tooth and nail, but sadly the city fell and the Draenei fled into hiding, Kinelory was, with her mother, one of the few to survive the massacre, she fled with another group into the swamps of Zangermash, where she would serve the Draenei as a Scout and Marksmen, and in the swamp she found a young Nether Ray under attack by a Wasp, she killed the wasp and took the young Nether Ray with her, ever since they have become inseperable, and she called it Ravos. Many years passed and she was thinking there would never come an end to there hiding, but then something extraordinary happened, races of the planet the Orcs invaded came to Draenor in what she taught revenge, she spyed on this army for many days, tracking there movements and helping them where ever she could without bieng spotted, the Alliance as she heard they called themselves set up multiple fortresses and villages over Draenor, but when the world began to tear itself apart she abandoned her post and made way back to Zangermash, the following explosion rocked the very world, and the next thing she knows was that she woke up in a simple hut, bieng lived in by a race she had never seen, they had a blue skin, tendrils, 3 toes and a few tentacles growing out of there back, the creature explained what had happened, Draenor was torn apart, some Draenei where horribly mutated and deformed by fel magic and those became known as the Krokul, shunned by the Draenei they where outcasts among there own people, and Kinelory, taking pity on them, decided to stay with there small community, but after a while she felt more and more restless, wondering what happened to her mother and race, so she set out into the remnants of Draenor. After travelling for a while with het loyal companions she encountered a squad of Draenei soldiers, who took her to Telredor, where she found out that her mother went missing after the destruction of Draenor, and that her last known location was near the northern sea, wich was completely gone now. Kinelory lived among the Krokul and Draenei of Telredor for a while, but when the Blood Elfs attacked Tempest Keep, she was with the strike team to capture a satallite structure known as the Exodar, allthough they captured the ship the Blood Elfs still aboard put up heavy resistence and they sabotaged the core, ebcause of that the Exodar crashed on a planet, and while many Draenei and Blood Elfs died in the crash most survived. Kinelory was passed out for day, before she was found by a scouting party whom took her to the remains of the Exodar, from there she again was updated what there new situation was, they had crashed on a unknown world, there where Draenei who had taken up the manthe of the Shaman and they entered a coalition called The Grand Alliance, and as such Kinelory was expected to help there allies whenever possible, even against the Orcs, the Blood Elfs and there allies the Tauren, Trolls and Undeath. Now Kinelory has taken it upon her to help her new allies whenever possible, but she spends most of her time gathering intelligence and aiding her race Broken or otherwise. Other information: Friends: None. Relatives: All deceased. Rivals/enemies: Every enemy of the Draenei, the Orcish Horde. Opposite faction attitude: Hostile. Loves: Animals, Draenor, the wild. Hates: The Horde, the Undeath, the Illidari, Demons. Motivation: To become a great champion of the Draenei and Naaru, to rebuild there civilisation on Draenor. Category:Characters